When The Stakes Are High
by Milady29
Summary: Lieutenant Casey is always worried about his crew on truck and even more, about his lovely fianceé. But when an unstable structure call changes into a hostage situation with two members of truck held hostage inside the unstable flat, the stakes are higher than ever. Angst, Drama, Dawsey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on this story! This is the first chapter of my new (short?) story when the stakes are high. Without further ado I will let you get to the story! Please do let me know what you thought in the end of the chapter and please enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriela Dawson woke up as the alarm went off. She rolled over, wanted to roll against Matt and wake him up with a kiss but he was already missing from the bed. Surprised she got up, walking to the kitchen where he was making breakfast for the both of them. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bar upper body then.

''Good morning.'' He turned around and kissed her.

''Good morning.''

''What are you doing.''

''Playing billiards with elephants.'' He joked and she smiled.

''Oh, really, are you going to be that way today?''

''Making breakfast for my favorite firefighter.'' He smiled as he put the plate down for her and sat down in front of her as she smiled.

''Funny, you are my favorite firefighter as well.''

They shared a kiss over the table and finished breakfast then, packing their bags and Gabby was grabbing some of the cookies she had made yesterday from the fridge to take them to the firehouse for the others.

''Are you sure you want to take all of those?'' Matt said with his big puppy eyes, almost looking sad that all of the cookies were going to leave to the firehouse.

''Oh yes, well there is still some left for you.''

''Good.'' He said and suddenly grabbing her, kissing her and she looked at him with a smile then.,

''Where did that come from?'' She giggled.

''Well, I guess I just really love you...and since we don't kiss on the job, I guessed that now would be a good time.'' He said and she smiled at him again, kissing him again then, biting his lip softly as they kept on kissing, French kissing.

As they broke up their kiss, Gabby suddenly sat the clock on the wall and saw that they would be running late if they wouldn't get changed to something else than their underwear and they hurried to get ready, but still in time they were ready to leave.

''Alright, time to leave.'' She said and he had his arm around her as they walked towards the car, driving to the firehouse. She looked aside, smiling as she was so excited to go to work, as she loved her job and even more, because she got to work together with the man she loved and so many other people she cared about so much.

''Matt...I just...I just want to ask you...sometimes I feel like you won't send me into buildings...because you are worried about me and appreciate that because I care about you and you care about me, but I really want you to treat me like the others.'' She said then and he looked aside while driving for a second.

''I don't...I don't do that purpose, but I will keep it in mind, okay? Cause you are an amazing firefighter and I really don't want you to think I try to push you back.''

She smiled and took his hand on the clutch for a second.

''It's good that you say so, because if we don't talk - I don't want our relationship to run into troubles again.''

''Me neither...and I love you.'' She assured him again. He parked by the firehouse and they walked inside together.

They had barely gotten ready for shift and drank their first coffee and enjoyed Gabby's coffee when the alarm already went off.

''Ambulance 61, truck 81, squad 3...''

All of them jumped up and they ran towards their vehicles. They rushed away and made their way to the unstable structure they were called for.

There arrived at the scene, looking up at the 4 floor flat that was there, but surrounded by the rubble as a crane from the construction work beside it had hit it.

''Casey, wait for further orders.'' Boden said then and Severide and his men ran in to search the second floor, as they were told the rest of the building was empty.

People were sitting on the ground, getting help for the small injuries they has sustained and Casey stood beside Boden.

''Any word if there are any more people inside?''

''We got word there are people on the second floor, Severide and his men are searching there. I don't want any more people in there because of the bad structure.''

Suddenly one of the people that was sitting on the ground got up and walked to Boden.

''You are only searching the second floor?'' He asked then, Brett wanting to take him back to the spot where they were treating them.

''Are there people on any other floors?''

''There might still have some people on the top floor .'' one of the boys said to Boden then. Casey heard it as well and nodded at Boden.

''Get two people in there. Quick inside, quick outside, we have no idea how long the structure will last.'' Boden said. ''I am calling Severide to come out soon as well.''

He was not sure if it was still okay to send somebody in, but he also knew that they couldn't leave those people stuck up there.

Casey nodded and walked to his crew.

''The structure is really unstable, but there might be some people on the top floor. Otis, I need you to put the ladder near the window, just in case.''

Otis nodded and Matt looked at the others, knew that two had to go in and they didn't how it would go.

Gabby looked at him and he knew that he could not keep saying that she couldn't go in. Especially not after that she had said this morning. Even though he didn't it on purpose and he preferred sending nobody in, he knew that she wanted to go in and

''Okay, Herrmann, Dawson.'' Casey said and Dawson and Herrmann nodded, grabbing the last bit of their gear before walking in. Matt looked as Gabby walked into the building with Herrmann. She was a great firefighter and he knew that she would do an amazing job. He was so proud of her and how she was a firefighter now. He had never doubter her and she had proved herself so much.

He did feel a tiny bit nervous because they had no idea what the state of the building was.

''We are on top floor now, over.'' Sounded from his radio and he was glad to hear Gabby's voice.

''Dawson, Herrmann, please do a quick sweep and leave as soon as possible.''

''Understood, over.'' Gabby said over the radio and he kept looking at the building, worried about Dawson and Herrmann, but for now the building seemed to hold.

Herrmann and Dawson were looking over the top floor. Rubble laid everywhere and walking her, she was scared as well that the building would give in, but since Boden had told them to go in, she trusted him that it would be okay.

But weird enough, while they were looking, there was no sign of everybody here.

Dawson suddenly froze as she felt somebody putting something against the back of her head, hearing some clicking noise and she knew it was a pistol. A long arm stretched around her, turning her radio off. She realized how she started to shake, scared. She felt the cold metal of the pistol through her hair. Her hands were trembling, her breath shaky as she finally held a voice behind her.

''Hands up, drop your crowbar...and don't make a noise.'' a whisper sounded in her ear.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here it was, the first chapter of When the stakes are high! It started out so sweet but then...then it all went south...what is happening to Dawson and are she and Herrmann going to be okay?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this first chapter and I hope that you are interested in this story! I am planning of making it about a 10-15 chapter story. I hope that you are excited for the next chapter and that you want to read more. Please let me know what you thought and hopefully till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for coming back to the second chapter and I am glad you like the idea of this suspenseful story. Please enjoy this second chapter and let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

Severide and his men came out of the building and Casey frowned. Herrmann and Dawson had not said anything but it was taking too long.

''Herrmann, Dawson, report.'' He said through the radio but after a minute it was still silent.

''Dawson, Herrmann, report.'' Casey said again. He wondered why they weren't answering. Nothing seemed to have collapsed but they weren't replying and that worried him so much.

''Herrmann, Dawson, report.'' He said a bit louder again.

''This is not good.'' Boden said as he looked up. There was nothing to be seen through the cracked and broken windows.

For a second it looked like somebody was in front of the window, holding a pistol and Boden tried look more closely but it was gone then and concerned he walked to the boy that had warned them earlier, hoping that nothing bad awes going on on that top floor.

''Do you know what was going on on that top floor?'' Boden said as he kneeled down by the boy that had warned them about the people that were on the top floor. The younger boy looked a bit unsure.

''I really don't know. I just know that there are people there sometimes. My dad says he thinks there is bad things going on there.'' The boy said then. Boden looked up, worried, hoping what he had seen was wrong.

''Herrmann, Dawson, report!'' Casey yelled again in the radio, almost desperate when shots suddenly rang out from the top floor, hitting the street right in front of him. He let himself drop to the ground, rolling under the truck just in time and the shots stopped then.

He wanted to crawl back as his radio was still laying there, having dropped it while taking cover under the truck when they started to shoot again. On the other side Kelly looked at him now and Casey started to crawl to the side of the truck, getting up there, all the men having taken cover behind the truck. Other man were escorting the civilians away while Casey walked to Boden.

Boden still had his radio and finally a sound

''Was it getting a bit hot under your feet, lieutenant?''

He grabbed the radio from Boden and started talking.

''What do you want?'' He asked then, walking away from Boden before the chief could grab the radio back. He wanted to take care of this and get his girl back as soon as possible.

''We want to get out of here, free pass, no police being called. You see, you emergency and your firefighters have disrupted our operations.''

''I want my men back, right now.'' Matt said angry.

''Oh, mister firefighter. You mean old man here and that fine lady. 'Cause honestly she looks really good and I am not sure if I want to let go of her yet.''

Matt gritted his teeth, Boden wanting to take the radio from him again but Matt turned away.

''If you harm her, or the other man, we will call the police and a SWAT team.''

''Oh oh, watch your words right here, cause you know, I am the one holding her and him under gunpoint and...police might just spook me so much I pull that trigger.''

Angry Matt threw the radio against the floor, holding his hands in his hair as he walked away just a bit, Boden picking up the radio to proceed talking to the hijacker while Casey seemed to close to a breakdown.

Matt had never felt so angry in his life, his heart was racing and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, so scared for Herrmann and Dawson. Just the idea that he love his life was held there under gunpoint, was breaking him up.

In the building, Herrmann and Dawson where sitting on the ground, both holding their hands up and with their backs to the wall. One of the man that had overtaken them was talking through Herrmann's radio just a bit ahead now, while their crowbars and Gabby's radio were out of reach and they were hold under gunpoint. Two man were watching them closely, one holding a gun and the man with the radio suddenly threw the radio aside and came walking their way.

''Come on, get up you.'' The hijacker said and Gabby did so, holding up her hands and the man suddenly grabbed her big coat, pulling it off her.

''See, now that is a better look on you, makes your body look better.'' The man smirked, one of the other's still holding Herrmann under gunpoint. Gabby felt that she was starting to shiver as the man put her hands on the board of the shirt she was wearing under the jacket, wanting to pull it up.

''Stop that! If you want to keep negotiating about getting out of here, I wouldn't do that.'' Herrmann said, looking at Gabby's fearful face. Never had he ever seen the woman that was always so brave so scared.

The man pulled the shirt over her head then, Gabby shivering even more now as she was in just the tank top and crossing her arms, scared that was going to be taken off as well. Herrmann jumped up now, so angry he didn't even care about the gun that was pointing at him.

Gabby looked so vulnerable, tears forming in her eyes.

''I swear, if you harm her, you will be in so much trouble, not just with me but with all those people down there on street level.'' Herrmann threatened and finally the hijacker let go of Gabby, pushing her against the wall again and signing them to sit down.

Christopher looked aside and saw Gabby shaking. She probably was so cared from what just had happened and he moved just a bit closer whispering softly in her ear.

''I promise you, before you know, you will be back in the arms of Casey.'' Herrmann promised her and Dawson nodded only slightly, looking back down. He pulled the jacket that had been pulled off her closer and looking at the man with gun, he just covered her up carefully, holding his hands up again then, hoping they would get out of here before anything worse would happen, or the building would give in.

''Chief, give me the radio back.'' Casey said then as he walked to Boden, having gotten himself back together.

''No, you are too emotionally involved.'' Boden said.

''Emotionally involved! These are two of my crew members held under gunpoint there!'' Matt said then, ''Wouldn't every lieutenant be upset?''

''Well, one of them happens to your fianceé and you are not thinking straight.''

Angry Casey walked away, crawling back under the truck then and looked at his radio still laying there on the street. He took a deep breath, jumping up then, grabbing the radio and jolting back to under the truck.

For a second some cheering sounded from the radio.

''Good job lieutenant, grabbing that radio.''

''I am not here to sweet talk, I want to negotiate.'' He said as he was still under the truck.

''Oh, tell me.''

''I could come up there right now and be your hostage, but let Herrmann and Dawson go.'' Casey offered then. All he wanted was Herrmann being able to see Cindy and his kids again and Gabby to be safe.

''How brave, romantic and poetic, but no.'' He heard on the other side. ''I am having a bit too much fun with Dawson up here.''

Upset Matt lowered the radio, tears burning his eyes because his girl as in danger and there was not much he could do about it. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise sounded and a bit of the wall the crane had hit collapsed.

If this situation would not be over soon, nobody would come out alive.

* * *

 **NOTE: the hostage situation is not looking good and Matt is upset because of them trapped in here, while things get more dangerous upstairs...and the building is still unstable! How will this end?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this second chapter and I am so glad you all like the idea of this story! I hope you liked the suspense in this chapter and that you look forward to reading more. Please let me know what you think! The more response, the sooner the update! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you so much for coming back to the third chapter and I am glad you like the idea of this suspenseful story. I am so sorry that the update is only now, personal situations (only the good kind) made it just a bit harder to update. Please enjoy this third chapter and let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

Matt looked from under the truck up to the top floor. He just hoped that soon, there would be clarity about the situation and that they got Gabby and Herrmann out. He tried to look if there was a way to get in but there was nothing to be seen what made him come up with a plan, when he finally did see something...

...when he was suddenly pulled from under the truck and was pulled up, Capp and Kelly looking at him.

''Sorry, chief's orders.'' Capp just said when he walked away and Boden looked at him, his eyes almost blazing with fire as he seemed so angry.

''Did I order you to grab this radio, lieutenant?'' Boden said angry. he knew that Matt was just concerned about Herrmann and Dawson but the last thing he wanted was for Matt to get shot.

He took the radio from Matt and Matt looked upset for a second.

''You could have ended up shot.''

''But I didn't.'' Matt said angry but he was also worried that getting to angry would only make it worse between him and his chief.

''You are lucky if I don't suspend you after all of this.'' Boden said and finally Matt walked away, slumping down against the truck, hiding his face in his hands.

Gabby being in there worried him so much. He just wanted to hold the girl he loved so much in his arms again and tell her that she was safe. He had promised to keep her safe and that nothing would ever happen to her and she would never get hurt and now she was in danger. He wanted to get her and Herrmann out of there as soon as possible. Gosh, he wanted to hold her, kiss her and tell her it was fine. That they would talk about the future.

Just the remarks from the man that he was having fun with Dawson made him so angry. It made him worried that they were doing things to her he couldn't even imagine and he didn't want to think about . Herrmann was still in there with her and he knew Christopher would do anything to keep her safe as he cared for Gabby so much too, but with a gun pointed at him, he wasn't sure what Herrmann could do.

All Matt Casey knew was that both of them had get out of there as soon as possible.

Dawson and Herrmann were still sitting down against the wall, one man waiting for the radio for a reply from the firefighters on if they got a free pass without the police being involved.

Gabby looked aside at Herrmann, as worried and even scared as she was, she was also just happy that he was here with her because if there was one man she trusted nearly as much as Matt and Antonio and her dad, it was Herrmann. When she had been so low with Matt after losing their baby, his words had been so sweet and had lifted her up just as much as the situation had then allowed.

Now he had been here for her again, talking the man out of touching her, hurting her and she looked aside, but saw him look so sad as well.

''Lee Henry had some match in school...he asked for me to be there but since I had a shift I couldn't. I just wish I was there right now, instead of here. I am so scared I am never going to see them again.'' Herrmann whispered then and Gabby nodded just a little bit.

''We are going to get out of this.'' Gabby said then and she and Herrmann looked at each other, knew they had to get through this together. It was horrible situation and they would hopefully get out of this before it was too late but until then they would at least have each other.

''What kind of match?'' Gabby asked then, hoping that talking just a bit with each other would get them through this.

''Soccer.'' Herrmann asked back. ''He is a goalie.''

''Is he good?''

''No...but I am still his biggest fan.'' Herrmann smiled.

''Stop talking you two!'' The man with the pistol said angry and Dawson and Herrmann looked away from each other again.

Matt was sitting down against the truck, getting more and more worried with the minute. He wish that they could just call the police and a possible SWAT team to come help out but was worried then they did that that they would lose Herrmann and Dawson because the hostage takers absolutely did not want police involved. But all he wanted as to get them out.

He wondered if Boden had already called the police and at least updated them on the situation. He was sure he had done that, but now it just seemed like it wasn't getting better.

Kelly Severide was talking with Boden, trying to work out what they were going to do. They were in contact with the police over the mobile phones as they were not sure about using the radio, worried that the hostage takers might listening along.

''We are going to try to enter the building, but we have to be very careful and we are trying to make a plan now to make sure that the hostage takers can't see us.'' The police explained.

''That sounds like a plan. The building is still unstable and we need to get out 2 people out as soon as possible.''

''We are on it, it won't be long.''

Boden hung up, looking at Casey sitting against the truck, his knees pulled up, upset as his radio had been taken from him and almost on the verge of crying it seemed. Kelly looked then as well.

''Go talk to Matt.'' Boden said then as he saw the lieutenant slumped against the truck, struggling with the whole situation and saw that he was close to breaking down and Kelly nodded, knew that his friend needed to know that even though they were trying to figure out, they were still there for him even though he couldn't help him much right now.

Severide came walking and sat down beside him. He saw his friend was struggling. it was not just two of his crew members were trapped in the building but it was also the person he cared most about that was trapped in there and possible in so much danger and getting hurt.

''We are going to get them out. I promise.'' He said then. He hoped that his friend would believe what he was saying. They had to get through this and till then Matt had to stay strong.

''I just wish we could call the cops and get them out, Kelly, that structure is unstable and this is taking too long.'' Matt said and angry and concerned.

''it is going to be okay. Boden is calling the CFD from his mobile phone and there is contact with the CFD. They are trying to work out a way to get into the building without the hostage takers seeing them.''

Matt nodded slowly but still pouted angrily as well.

''It is still taking too long. Kelly do I need to spell out Unstable building to me.''

''Don't take it out on me. I know you are worried about Christopher and Gabby, but it is going to be fine. I promise. It won't be long before you can kiss Gabby again, right here, hold her in your arms and Boden might just forgive you for it.''

Casey gave Kelly just a small smile, also happy that his friend was here to keep his hopes up.

''I should have been in that building.''

''No need to beat yourself up. It is not your fault.'' Kelly said then, worried Matt was going to break down even more. There was no need for Matt to kick himself even more down than he already was.

''help me safe Gabby and Christopher. I have an idea.'' Matt said softly then.

''What, no.'' Kelly said as he frowned. ''Matt, please just wait a minute as we are resolving this and don't put yourself in any danger.''

''No.'' Matt said angry. ''If it had been your fiancée you would have ran in like the great Kelly Severide you are and saved her.''

Kelly was silent for a second as he also knew Matt was right.

''I am not going to sit here and wait. I want to save Gabby and Herrmann.'' Matt said then and finally Kelly started nodding, slowly. Together they looked at the building, trying to look for a few to get the two firefighters out.

* * *

 **NOTE: Boden was not too amused with Matt's kamikaze action of the grabbing the radio and while they are trying to work a plan out with the police, everybody is worried, scared and this situation needs to be resolved before it is too late!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this third chapter and I am so glad you all like the idea of this story! I hope you liked the suspense but also the talking and emotions in this chapter and that you look forward to reading more. Please let me know what you think! The more response, the more motivation to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you so much for coming back to the fourth chapter and I am glad you are still reading this story. Please enjoy this fourth chapter and let me know what you think about it! Please don't kill me because of the ending!**

* * *

Matt was sitting beside Kelly as they thought of a plan to get their two fellow firefighters out. He needed to get them save as soon as possible and was so glad that his friend was going to help him as he was sure this wasn't something they could do alone.

''I don't think they can enter the other side of the top floor, I think it's a separate apartment. Boden had the blueprints, did you take a look at it?'' Matt asked then and Kelly slowly nodded.

''It seems like that will give them a blind spot on the left side of the building.'' Kelly said and matt nodded.

''Exactly what I meant. I mean, we can't go in on the front because they will definitely see us but if we get a ladder to get in on the first floor, we could sneak up on them.'' Matt said, still looking up an Kelly looked along.

''That could work.''

''Well, I am just not sure how we are going to get that ladder to the left side of the building.'' Matt frowned then.

''You are worried they will see us.''

''Yeah.''

''Then we need a distraction.'' Kelly said and Matt looked at him.

''I know but then, who is going to do that? I mean... Boden is not going to approve of this plan.'' Matt mumbled.

''And we can't do anything too crazy because then they might hurt Herrmann or Dawson.''

They looked around, trying to think of something to do.

''Kelly I just really want to get started on this plan soon...'' Matt said then and Kelly saw the concern in his friend's eyes.

''Let's do it then.''

They walked to the end f the truck they were hiding behind.

''Somebody by the window?'' Matt asked and Kelly shook his head. Matt sprinted forward, dropping down behind the squad truck.

He looked through the window at the passenger side now and saw that the window was still clear and waved Severide to come.

Boden looked at him now, almost angry as he knew Matt was up to something together with Severide. Boden was still holding the radio and finally Matt waved at Boden.

'Distract them.' He tried to make it as clear as possible without saying it too loud. Boden looked really angry, but started talking in the radio then and Matt knew this was their queue to go. Severide grabbed one of the ladders from the squad truck, as quick as possible and they walked with it to the side of the window then.

They carried the ladder around the building, Severide putting it against the wall then.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' He asked then as they had no idea what they would get into as soon as they really got in.

''DO you think I want to lose the love of my life? I rather lose my job.'' Matt said and he started climbing then, still holding the crowbar. Kelly followed him closely and as quiet as possible they climbed into the building. Carefully they walked around, even thought the crane had mostly hit the other side of the building, they knew that the whole structure could be unstable. They made their way to the stairs, silently, carefully going up.

Herrmann and Gabby were still sitting together. Each minute seemed to last an hour and now that the wall beside them had collapsed, it was getting worse and worse. They knew that the structure wasn't able to hold much longer probably and there still didn't seem to be an update to get out of here.

Gabby looked down at the floor as she saw tears burning in her eyes. She tried to stay calm with thinking about Matt. Just thinking about him calmed her down a bit and she hoped she would hold him soon again. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of what their wedding some day would be like and she hoped to pass the time like this. She knew they had to go out of here as soon as possible in this structure.

''Hey, pretty girl, get up.'' The man said and scared Dawson looked up, not wanting to get close to the man again.

''If you don't get up now, we might shoot grandpa here.'' The other man warned and Herrmann looked at her, shaking his head as he didn't want her to get hurt or touched again by the man, but Gabby had made up her mind.

Gabby slowly got up then, didn't want Herrmann to get hurt.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, scared about what was going to happen. Every minute that seemed to pass made her more hopeless of seeing Matt again. She wanted him to tell her that she was safe but now all hope seemed to be lost.

''You are looking good...that one lieutenant seemed so concerned about you...so what did you do for him?'' The man said as he suddenly wrapped his around her and started touching her, Gabby wanted to push him away but knew that if she caused trouble, she or Herrmann would end up hurt.

''Please don't do this.'' Was all she managed to mutter and when she looked at Herrmann, she saw that he was getting angry, upset that this man had his hands on her.

Suddenly, Gabby saw Kelly Severide move up behind the man with the gun, slapping it from his hand and he let it fall then. Kelly kicked it away and swayed his arm around the man's throat, pulling him back.

Gabby felt the hands drop from her as Matt came walking her way. The man that had tried to touch her and undress her now looked with fear. Matt's eyes were blazing with fury so angry to see somebody holding and hurting his girl. He had his crowbar up, ready to hit the man holding her as he walked their way. Even Gabby almost got scared from the dark look in his eyes but never had she ever been so happy to see him.

The man ran away, seemingly scared of Matt and Matt dropped the crowbar then, Kelly still holding on to the other man. Herrmann got up now as well, but the only person Matt had eye for was Gabby.

''Gabby, oh Gabby!'' he sighed relieved as Gabby was looking at him with big eyes, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. Never had she ever been so happy to see him. He was almost running now as he came towards her and she couldn't wait to hug and kiss him. They were safe and finally she would be able to hold him again.

He was almost at her then and she expected to kiss him in just a few seconds as their eyes met, when the building suddenly gave away and the floor under them collapsed.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Kelly properly planned now and with some help from Boden even got inside the building. Now how they upstairs and helped Gabby and Herrmann just in time...but the structure couldn't last any longer? Now...how will this end!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fourth chapter and I am so glad you all like the idea of this story! I hope you liked the suspense but also the talking and emotions in this chapter and that you look forward to reading more. Please let me know what you think! The more response, the more motivation to write and resolve this cliffhanger** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you so much for coming back to the fifth chapter, even after the mean cliffhanger! At first I was going to end this story right after the safe but now I have decided to tell a bit more about the aftermath as well, it still won't be too long though! 15 chapters in total, probably! Please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you thought that the end! Oh...and another cliffhanger coming up!**

* * *

Boden and the other men looked fearful as they saw the side of the building the crane had fallen on collapse. At first in collapsed till halfway through until the other 2 floors collapsed as well. Right before that, a man came running out of the from the building and Otis tackled him.

But even though one of the possible hostage takers had run outside now and the police was on their way, but nobody really cared because the building with Severide, Casey and Dawson in it, had collapsed and everybody knew they had to get them out of the rubble as soon as possible.

''Oh no...Oh no no!'' Boden said then and he grabbed his radio, calling for back up.

Gabby opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she tried to sit up, but was stopped by a block of concrete and rebars. Only now she realized that a part of the building must of collapsed and it was so dark around her.

''Matt?'' She asked softly as he hoped he was somewhere around her. She tried to sit up, almost bumping her head against and she felt around, mostly finding more rubble, broken glass. There was just a tiny bit of light coming from between one of the gaps.

Finally she saw a hand coming from the rubble and she grabbed it, knew it was Matt's hand. She recognized it as she had been holding that hand so many times before.

''Matt, can you hear me?'' She said as loud as possible then, hoping for him to reply but there was no reply. Worried her hands moved up his wrist and she sighed relieved when she felt his pulse.

''We are going to get out of this...and I can't wait to hold you again.'' She said then, just holding on to his hand and just hoping that he was okay and that they would get out of this.

Outside, they were trying to dig through the whole pile of rubble. The whole side of the building had collapsed and multiple squads arrived now.

''Where do you want us to start?'' A lieutenant of a truck that had just arrived came walking his way.

Boden pointed at the giant pile of rubbish.

''I don't care what you do, as long as you get my men out.'' Boden said and the other lieutenant ran away then. Otis and Mouch were working together as well, dragging blocks of fallen concrete and bricks away.

Suddenly some of the rubble got moved aside and Otis looked down.

''It's Herrmann!'' Otis said and other man came rushing over as they helped get Herrmann out.

''I am fine, I am fine!'' He said as Otis and Mouch helped him get out of the rubble.

Boden was so relieved to see at least one of the man come out alright and outside from a cut on his forehead, Herrmann seemed to be okay. He was forced to come to the ambulance with the other man and as he sat down on the gurney, Brett pressing gauze against the cut.

''Looks worse than it is.''

''Yeah, just let you get cleaned up.'' Brett said, also so relieved that they had found one of them.

''Glad to see you, Christopher.'' Boden said, relieved that one of them had come out.

''Me too chief, any idea where the other's are? Oh...please let them find them...'' Herrmann said concerned.

''Not yet, but I was hoping you could help.'' Boden said then and slowly Herrmann started nodding then, closing his eyes for a second as he was thinking.

''I, I was all the way in the back, by the window. Gabby was about 4 feet from me and Matt was almost standing by her...her was walking her way...Kelly was holding on the hostage takers at the front of the room.'' Herrmann said as Brett pressed a gauze against his head.

''That could help us.'' Boden said and Herrmann looked as the chief walked away, looked at all the other people, desperately looking for the three firefighters still buried in the rubble and one hostage taker.

He wanted to go and help, hoping there was a bit of help he could offer in finding Kelly, Matt and Gabby.

''Just give me a patch on the cut...and I will go and help dig. I will be fine.'' Herrmann told Brett then and finally she did so and he walked to the other men, wanting to help them get the other's out.

Kelly Severide opening his eye, his arm throbbing with pain. It was so dark around him. He looked up and saw one of the sidewalls was toppled over him. He tried to push some of the rubble away but one of his arm was hurting so much.

Coughing he closed his eyes again, wondering if this was going to be it , if this was how it was all going to end. It felt like he was being crushed by all the rubble on top of him, but he was too weak to get himself free, his whole body throbbing, hurting.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but his mind wandering off to Shay, being here, in pain, not sure if he was going to come out, he couldn't help but think about his late best friend...and he missed her so much.

Gabby tried to push some of the rubbles around where Matt had to be away. She was trying to push and pull it away with one hand as she was still holding his hand, but as much as she tried, nothing was moving and she tried with two hands then, barely managing but finally she got the rubble away all the way to his elbow. She knew she had to be careful because if she wasn't, she could pull a piece of rubble away that was holding the rubble above them. She checked his pulse again and kept on pulling rubble and rocks away.

Suddenly she heard some coughing on the other side of the rubble.

''Matt?'' She asked, so happy to hear a sign of life.

''Gabby?'' She heard faintly and she felt tears of happiness burning in her eyes.

''I am here Matt...I can't pull more concrete away but I am here.'' She said as loud as possible, wanted him to hear her.

''You're holding my hand.'' She heard so soft it was almost hard to hear.

''Yeah, I will keep holding it...we are going to be out of here soon, I am sure. I can't wait to kiss your stupid face again.'' She smirked then, so happy that she was holding him and that he knew she was there.

''I love you.'' She said then and she was waiting for him to reply, but it was all silent again.

''Matt?!'' She said worried, still holding his hand but there was no reply.

''Matt, come on, not funny!'' She said angry as she kept holding on to him, feeling as her pulse started slowing down right under her fingers.

''Matt, don't you dare leave me alone now!'' She said as she tugged his arm, so scared to still lose him now. After all of this, they just had to be together, they had to be. He had tried to so hard to save her and now she couldn't lose him right here.

''Come on Matt!'' She said then, tears streaming from her eyes. They had to be out of here soon!

* * *

 **NOTE: Everybody in the building still seems to be alive...Herrmann got out but Matt and Kelly and Gabby? How long now that the others are looking for them will find them and will they find them in time! Will Matt and Gabby still kiss after all?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fourth chapter and I am so glad you all still read this story and thank you so much for that! Please let me know what you think! The more response, the more motivation to write and resolve this cliffhanger** **!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thank you so much for coming back to the sixth chapter, even after another mean cliffhanger! I hope you did like last chapter as there wasn't as much response as there was before. Please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it at the end.**

* * *

Gabby still tried to breath slowly and stay calm. She kept holding on to Matt's hand like it was her lifeline. She was so happy to feel his pulse and knew that he would pull through. He was strong and she would not let him go. Not after all she had just been through and that he had done everything to safe her.

She suddenly heard something and her foot searched for some more stable part rubble and she as she heard more noise, she started kicking against the rubble, trying to make as much noise as possible. She screamed then, hoping that the others would hear her and that that would save more time of them being saved and Matt getting out soon, as she was really worried about him.

''I hear something here!'' She finally heard from above her and she kicked her boot against the concrete even harder.

''We hear the stomping, we are coming for you!'' She hear then and she was so happy.

''They are coming for us.'' She said as she pinched Matt's hand. She just hoped that he was still okay and that he kept holding on.

Suddenly the rubble above her was pulled away and she saw Herrmann.

''Oh, I have never been so happy to see you!'' He smiled and she grabbed his hands as he pulled her out.

''Are you okay?''

''I am, but I am not sure if Matt is! He is right there.'' She said worried as she started pointing as she needed them to get him out as soon as possible and even though Herrmann wanted to take her away, she kept standing there as they were searching for Matt.

Finally she saw him. His head was bleeding and he was still unconscious, pinned down with a large piece of concrete on his chest.

''Get the crane!'' She heard and worried she looked as there was no way to get him out like this. She felt a bit shaky after all of this and was so happy Herrmann was still holding on to her.

''He is going to be fine, I am sure.'' Herrmann tried to calm her down as he took her away from the rubble and sat her down, handing her water.

''Are you okay? Any pain?'' He asked concerned.

''No, I am okay, just sore, nothing worrying.''

''It is all going to be okay Gabby.'' He promised her again.

Finally she saw how a small crane and with some help from the man the last big piece of concrete was lifted away and immediately the man rushed to Matt, digging the last bit of him out and Gabby looked as they put him on a stretcher with a collar. She was so relieved to see that he looked okay except for some cut, scrapes and bruises but she was still so scared because his pulse had slowed down and he had suddenly stopped talking. He had tried so hard to safe her and now she couldn't lose him.

She ran after him as they took him towards Brett and she looked concerned.

''His pulse slowed down!'' She said concerned.

''Gabby, I need you to sit down right there so Jimmy can check you out in just a minute.'' Brett said then as she was concerned about both of them.

''I feel fine, I just need Matt to be okay.'' Gabby said concerned. Jimmy came running back to Brett as he had been digging before but now rushed their way as well.

Brett put the stethoscope on his chest.

''Breathing his clear, heartbeat steady.'' Brett said. Gabby sighed relieved, as much as she had feared before as his heartbeat had slowed down, it was back up now and hopefully it would mean that he was okay.

''His eyes are responsive.'' Jimmy said, tending to Matt's head wound.

''I am worried about internal damage.'' Brett said as had gotten his coat off and looked under his shirt, saw his torso getting bruised already.

''We need to get him to the hospital for a scan.'' Gabby said while they were loading the gurney into the ambulance. She had seen how he had been trapped under the rubble and now she was so worried about internal damage. She jumped into the ambulance after him, sitting beside Brett. Even though her whole body was hurting, she wanted to stay with him.

''Gabby, you should calm down, you definitely need stitches in your arm.'' Jimmy said as his arm was cut up and scrapped, her hands and head bleeding.

''I am really okay, I am.'' She assured him. ''Those cuts...I will let it get looked after in the hospital.''

Finally Jimmy nodded and closed the doors, Gabby and Brett tending to Matt as the ambulance drove away.

With his hand in hers and his heart beat steady, she kissed his hand then, so happy he had come to safe her...and hopefully everything would finally be alright again.

She was still holding his hand and caressed over his head, carefully. Luckily the head wound had stopped bleeding and she suddenly noticed there was something off with his breathing. It was shallow and just sounded wrong and she took the stethoscope from Brett, Brett looking at her in shock. She only realized now that he was struggling with breathing and that couldn't be good.

''There is something off with his breathing.'' Gabby sad as she pulled the shirt from his upper body. Brett looked at her, worried.

''Gabby - I head nothing when I checked him first.''

''His lung is collapsed, I hear a crackling noise.'' She said worried as she pulled the stethoscope back. She reached for where she and Shay had always kept the syringes.

''Me and Jimmy rearranged -''

''Give me a needle.'' She said then as she still had her hand outstretched and finally Brett handed it.

''Gabby, I should be doing this-'' Before Brett could even properly finish her sentence Gabby pushed the needle in his chest.

''I am not losing him, not after he almost lost me.'' Gabby said then as she putted gauzes around the needle, not even thinking. He had come to save her and now she had to make sure, that she was not going to lose him. Not after he had almost lose her. They could not lose each other, not after fighting so hard to be together.

Capp and the other men had found the hostage taker that had hold Kelly under shot. The police was taking him away as he seemed to be fine, but with the time that seemed to be running out for their lieutenant they got so concerned.

Kelly still laid there in the rubble, feeling crushed, in pain.

''There is something in your neck...'' he heard her laughing voice and his arm and he slowly went to his neck, feeling a glass shard and he pulled it out.

''Shay.'' Kelly moaned softly. It was suddenly like she was so close to him. He stretched his hand, seeing if she was as close as she felt but then she closed her eyes again. She just sounded so close to him and he wanted to talk to her, be with her again, because he missed her so much.

It felt like something warm was sliding down his neck and he closed his eyes, feeling weaker and weaker.

Maybe it was okay to let go and he would get to see Shay again.

Outside the men were still digging and searching, knew that Kelly was the only one they still had to find and Capp suddenly saw Kelly's face.

''I think I found Kelly!'' They suddenly heard Capp yell, Capp climbing into the small pocket of rubble as he wasn't sure if Kelly was still breathing. More men came running his way and gathered around the hole, trying to make more space.

''Guys, this is not good.'' Capp yelled from there, trying to push his hand against Kelly's neck, looking so concerned at all the blood that was coming from it.

''Severide, we are going to get you out of here.'' Capp promised his lieutenant, feeling so scared because his lieutenant seemed to be bleeding gout. The wound in his neck was gushing with blood and Capp pressed his hand against it.

''Come on man, hold on for just a bit longer.'' Capp said so concerned, worried that Severide was going to bleed out.

''Shay-''

''Shay is not here, and you have to hold on.'' Capp said worried, heard the ambulance rushing away, probably with Matt, even more concerned now because medical care was gone, and Kelly was in danger here.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt were saved from the rubble and luckily Gabby was okay, but things didn't seem to be so good with Matt after all, even though they only found out later. But he is on his way to the hospital and Gabby won't let go of him! Kelly however...will Kelly also make it out okay now he is bleeding out!?**

 **Aaaand another cliffhanger! Because I know you love them! (haha) Thank you so much for reading this sixth chapter and I am so glad you all still read this story and thank you so much for that! Please let me know what you think! The more response, the more motivation to write and resolve this cliffhanger** **!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thank you for coming back to this chapter, I hope you are all still reading along as it has gone down drastically the last two chapters. I hope you do enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think at the end! Please do! Writing takes hours, a review a minute! ;)**

* * *

Gabby wanted to walk along as Matt was brought into Lakeshore and wanted to follow him, but was held back by some nurses then and knew that she couldn't stay with him right now. She looked as Brett and Jimmy were doing the paperwork and walked towards Brett as she also wanted to know how Kelly was doing.

''Any word on Kelly yet?'' Gabby asked concerned as she walked to Brett.

''Nothing yet...Gabby I am so sorry I didn't hear Matt's lung-''

''Don't be sorry, I know you just missed it, it was stressful and he is going to be okay.'' She said then as she laid her hand on Brett's shoulder for a second.

''Yeah, I know, I should have heard it though.'' Brett bowing hear head down when suddenly the radio demanded them to go back to the scene and Gabby looked how they rushed away.

Capp was still kneeled down by Kelly, pressing the wound in his neck as good as possible to try to stop the wound from bleeding.

''I need to get an EMT in here.''

''All ambulances are gone, the next one should be here in 5 minutes, Brett and Jimmy in 10. he is going as soon as one arrived'' Cruz yelled from above him. The others were trying to get the area as cleared as possible so they could lift Kelly out.

As finally enough was cleared, Capp was trying to climb out, not moving his hand and climbed up as they lifted him out carefully so he could keep pushing pressure on the wound. He was put on a gurney, Capp still didn't dare to move.

As much as he tried to put pressure on Kelly's neck, he could still feel the blood spilling through his fingers and he walked along as fast as he could as Kelly was brought to the ambulance.

''Get your hand off, I am taking over.'' The EMT said

''He will bleed out.'' Capp said then.

''He might bleed out any way, but I need to tend to him to him so you need to move out of the way.'' The EMT said and he moved up behind Capp after the gurney was put inside the ambo.

''Okay, you driving along, keep your hand on his throat, try to keep the blood from streaming out again. '' The EMT said and the doors got closed behind them, Capp trying to apply pressure as the EMT was starting to work on Kelly, handing Capp gauzes.

''Come on man, hold on.''

Gabby was still sitting the ER. A nurse has just taken her to check out her own wounds and she had gotten some stitches, but all she wanted was to know if Matt was okay.

Even though she was so worried about Matt, she couldn't help but think about the hostage situation. Even though she knew it was over, the heart was still pounding in her chest, because of the worries about Matt.

Her fingers were messing with the bandage around her arm, trying to distract herself.

Suddenly she saw two EMTs running in with a gurney, Capp running by them and she jumped up.

Capp was pushed away from the gurney then and came walking back to the waiting area.

''Capp!'' She said then and the fellow firefighter came walking her way.

''Gabby, it's not good, he is bleeding out, the EMTs don't know if he is going to make it.''

Gabby laid her hand in front of her mouth.

''He - might not make it?''

''The EMT was not sure, but you know Kelly, he is not going to kick the bucket.'' Capp said then, feeling bad for bringing the bad news as Gabby already seemed so scared and distressed.

Slowly Gabby nodded and as Capp sat beside her in the ER, they wanted for an update of either of the lieutenants. A nurse came walking their way then and for a moment they were scared it was bad news about Kelly as it had been so soon, but luckily, it was not about Kelly.

''Are you the family of Matthew Casey?''

Gabby jumped up with a nod and followed the nurse.

''We just moved him to a private room. We cleaned and stitched his wounds. There is a chest tube in his chest now to take the fluid out but he should be able to go home tomorrow.''

''That is good to hear.'' Gabby smiled, so glad he was going to be okay.

Gabby was let into the room.

''His vitals are good, he should be awake in just a minute.'' The nurse explained and Gabby nodded. She sat down by the bed, holding Matt's hand. Now that the head wound was taken care of and most of the scraps and cuts were cleaning, he immediately looked a lot better.

She had feared so munch, for her own life, for his life, but now she knew everything was going to be fine again and she couldn't wait for him to open his eyes.

Finally his eyes fluttered open and she was smiling, holding his hand. Staring deep into his blue eyes, she had never been so happy before to see those eyes looking back at her. Maybe it would take a while for them both to get over this, but together they would be able to do it.

''Hey you.''

He blinked for a couple of seconds and frowned.

''Uh...my head is pounding.'' He said softly.

''Ah yeah, that could be the concussion.'' She said as she let his hand go, caressing over his head then and he gave her a small smile, his dimples showing.

''Hmmm... am I dead?'' He asked then and she frowned.

''no-''

''I wasn't sure cause I am seeing an angel.''

Gabby smirked softly and shook her head then.

''No, you are alive and you are going to be okay. Bit bumped up and sore, but you're going to be okay.'' She smiled as she caressed his hand. ''You have a concussion and cracked ribs and pneumothorax. It's going to be okay, they put a tub in your chest now to get the fluid out, but tomorrow you should be able to come home.''

''How are you?'' He asked concerned. he didn't even care much about himself, he just wanted her to be okay.

''Few stitches, but I will be fine.'' She assured him. He still looked concerned but was so happy to see her. ''You need to take it easy though for a few weeks with your ribs.''

''What happened again.'' He asked then.

''The building collapsed, we were in there together, I was holding your hand but you suddenly stopped responding and I was so scared to lose you.'' She said then. It had been so scary to be in the hostage situation but now knowing how Matt was under the ruble was honestly even worse.

''I heard you, but I couldn't talk, all I could do was grasping for breath and I wanted to answer you, but there was nothing I could do. Then I lost consciousness after a while.''

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

''I was scared I was going to lose you when you didn't reply anymore.'' She admitted then.

''I was so scared I was going to lose you when you are a hostage in that building.'' He said then.

''I am fine.'' She assured him again.

''Well, then we are going to be fine together.'' He smiled then and she was still caressing his hand. He smiled at her and she was so glad he was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay.

''I should go soon, give you some rest so I can take you home again tomorrow.'' She said then as she got up and he grabbed her hand just another second again and she smiled. It was not that she wanted to leave him behind, but she also wanted to see if Kelly had made it and she didn't want to tell Matt about the state he was in.

''What did you say about kissing my stupid face when we were down there in the rubble?'' He asked then and she laughed, moved closer and finally they shared a tender kiss. After the whole ordeal, they had never been so happy to kiss each other. But even though she was so happy he was okay and hse could kiss him again, she was still worried about Kelly, but knew she could not tell him.

Hopefully, after all of this, it would still all turn out okay.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt arrived at Lakeshore and luckily matt is out of the woods now, but Kelly is far from and nobody is sure if he is going to make it. Matt did wake up and he and Gabby luckily finally got to be together again but she didn't dare to tell him about Kelly...**

 **Aaaand another cliffhanger! I am terrible and will never get any better! But at least we know one lieutenant is going to be okay...even though there is more problems for him coming up as well. Please let me know what you think before you go as I am not sure you are all enjoying this story as response has really really gone down!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Thank you for coming back to this chapter, I hope you are still interested in the story. I hope you do enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think at the end! Please do! Writing takes hours, a review a minute! ;)**

* * *

''Any update on Kelly yet?''

The others shook their heads and she sat down. She just hoped that there would be an update on Kelly soon she could go back to Matt and tell him. Even though she had told him to go to sleep when she had been to see him, she would go back to see he was awake and to tell him that Kelly was okay cause she felt like she had to, even though he probably on too much medication right now to be concerned about his friend, she knew that she had to know.

It seemed like an eternity before a doctor finally came up to them to give them an update, but finally the eternity was over.

''We stitched up his neck and managed to stop the bleeding. He got moved to a private room and we will have to keep him here for a few days to give him extra blood, as his blood count is really down, but I am sure he will fully recover.''

Most of them sighed relieved.

As Capp and Boden went to see him, she wanted to go to Matt to tell him about how his friend was doing. Just before walking to the room she stopped his doctor.

''Is there anything I could do for him?''

''He should wake up tonight, but I don't think he would be awake before you leave.''

Gabby nodded understanding.

She walked back to Matt's room, wanted to tell Matt that Kelly was going to be okay and hoped that he wouldn't be angry but that he would understand why she waited. When she walked back inside she saw Matt was awake again.

''You can't stay away from me, huh?'' he said with a small smile.

''Yeah, well I had told you to go to sleep.''

''I just got woken up again, because of the concussion.'' He said and she nodded as she sat down beside him.

''Matt...I hadn't told you, but Kelly was seriously injured when the building collapsed. The glass of the window hit him in his throat, right in his artery...Capp found him in time and made sure he didn't bleed out. They closed the wound but it was a close call. He is receiving blood right now and he will make it, but I felt like you had to know.''

For a second she looked at his face, not sure how he would respond to it but he looked a bit angry then.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I - you had just woken up and I didn't want to you to worry about it.'' She said then, hoping that he would understand.

''Yeah, well you should have told me.'' Matt said. He didn't want to be angry with her but she was still a bit upset that she hadn't just told him, Kelly was his best friend.

''Again, you had just woken up and I wanted you to take it easy until there was more news about Kelly. There was no news, we had no idea how he was so there was nothing I could tell you but worry you.''

''Ok.'' He said then and she knew that he hadn't agreed, but he seemed to be in a bad mood anyway.

''Boden gave us the rest of the shift off. The other shift is taking over.''

''That is good, you should go home and sleep.'' He said then as he softened up a little bit. He was angry that she hadn't told him, but knew that it was also because he had a headache and just didn't feel good and knew he shouldn't take it out on her.

''Yeah. I will be back here tomorrow morning, hopefully I can take you home then and we can go see Kelly.''

''That sounds good.'' He said then, ''I am sorry for getting mad at you, I know you just didn't want to worry me.''

''I know i should have told you. But you would have worried that bumped up head of yours again.''

''Can you go see Kelly maybe? Just check if he is awake and if he needs something, he shouldn't be alone now.'' Matt asked then and she nodded.

''I was already planning on that.'' She smiled, kissing him then.

''Goodnight, see you tomorrow.'' She said then as she got up.

''See you tomorrow.'' He smiled as she walked away then, suddenly calling her name and she stopped by the door.

''Yeah?''

''I love you.'' He smiled then and she smiled as well.

''I love you too.''

She walked back to kiss him one more time before walking to the room Kelly was in after asking and saw that the man was still asleep. She was so glad to see that he seemed to be doing a little bit better and that color was slowly coming back in his face. His neck and throat were wrapped in thick layers of bandage and was still receiving blood, but she knew he would be okay and that made all of them a lot calmer. She left a note on the nightstand that he should give her a call if there was anything he needed and that she and Matt would come by tomorrow morning.

She went home then with a cab, deciding on picking the car up at the firehouse tomorrow cause honestly, after all this madness, she just wanted to sleep.

In bed, Gabby tried to fall asleep, but even though she knew she was save now and everybody she cared about, she couldn't sleep. For a few minutes she just laid there, looking at the ceiling. Not sure why she wasn't able to sleep, she got up again, grabbing some water. She was going to be okay, Herrmann was going to be okay, Matt would be home tomorrow and Kelly was going to recover as well but still her mind couldn't be put at ease.

Finally she started to doze off, but instead of having a good night's rest, she went through a night of terrors and nightmares. Turning and sweating in bed she woke up, crying, having relieved the whole hostage situation another couple of times. Maybe thinking that now Matt and Kelly were going to be okay wasn't enough to just get over this...

* * *

 **NOTE: All of them came out now but they still seem to have a long way to go, even though all of them will be okay...hopefully? It will be so far from it! Much more coming up in this story!**

 **Aaaand another sorta cliffhanger! I am terrible and will never get any better! But at least we know both lieutenants is going to be okay...even though there is more problems for him coming up as well. Please let me know what you think before you go as I am not sure you are all enjoying this story as response has really really gone down!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Thank you for coming back to this chapter, I hope you are still onboard with this story as I am not so sure anymore but please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought at the end of it.**

* * *

Gabby was almost happy when morning had come and she could jump out of bed. All she hoped was that she would sleep better tonight when Matt was here again. She wasn't sure why it felt like the whole situation was still haunting her, she just felt like she had to leave it behind and it was over now. She wanted to be strong for Matt since he would get to come home today but for some reason she was worried that the same nightmares would come haunt her tonight.

At the hospital she walked to Matt's room again, glad to see he had just had breakfast. He was already looking excited and seemingly waiting for her because he couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and go home.

''Hey you.'' She smiled as she kissed him, not wanting to show upset she was about the nightmares.

''Hey you.'' He smiled back and he sat up then, his hand against his ribs. He groaned for a second and gave her a smile then again.

''Gonne be sore for a while.'' He said as she helped him from the bed.

''Yeah, but it will be fine, at least we both made it out okay.'' She said then as she helped him stand up.

''I can't wait to go home.'' He smiled then, caressing her over her back for a second, She grabbed his personal stuff then when a doctor came walking in.

''Hey don't go running out yet, I still have to give you your discharge papers.''

''Well, I still have to get changed cause I am not going home in a hospital gown.'' He smirked and the doctor nodded.

''I will leave the discharge papers here so you can just sign off with the nurse at the desk when you are ready to leave. Now I do want you to take it easy, real easy. Your ribs and head have to heal and that won't happen when you are busy and running around. Please also made sure to clean the incision of the rube one a day.''

''I heard it all and I will make sure he sticks to that.'' Gabby smiled as she thanked the doctor for looking after Matt, Matt thanking him as well after which he took the clothes Gabby gave him and moved to the bathroom to get changed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting, not sure if she should tell him about the nightmares of last night. She felt like she was being dramatic if she told him, because they had all come out relatively okay.

The door to the bathroom open and Matt walked out, struggling a bit then with his hand against his side but walking to her then.

''All ready to go.'' He smiled but frowned then. ''no wait.''

He kissed her.

''Now i am all ready to go.''

''Let's go see Kelly, okay?'' She said then.

''Yeah, I want to see him.'' Matt said and they walked together, Matt struggling a bit as his ribs hurt to bad but all he wanted to was see his friend now. They walked inside his room, Kelly sitting up a bit now and slowly starting to look a tiny bit better as he reading something and Gabby put a chair by the bed so Matt could sit down. Even though his ribs were almost killing him, he was still hiding it from Kelly because he felt bad his friend got injured in his plan.

''how are you feeling?'' Kelly asked Matt, as he hadn't heard much about his friend yet.

''I am going to be fine, don't worry about me...'' Matt said as he sat down, trying not to let his friend worry too much.

''Well that is good cause I am going to be fine too.'' Kelly said then, happy to see his friend.

''Sorry you got injured because of me-''

''We did it together, too bad the building didn't want to cooperate.'' Kelly said with a wry smile.

''That building was being so rude.'' Gabby smirked, trying to keep the conversation light.

''So when can you come home?'' Matt asked Kelly then, hoping that he could go home soon as well.

''Hopefully in 2 days.''

''Sounds good, need me to drive you?'' Matt asked then, Gabby shaking her head.

''You know the doctor told you not to drive until you are off the painkillers, baby.''

Kelly smirked.

''Well at least you have somebody to keep tabs on you.''

''Yeah, but we will pick you up from the hospital.'' He promised then, feeling guilty that Kelly had gotten injured so badly during the save that he had asked Kelly to help him with.

''That sounds good.''

''Rest up now, we will be back tomorrow, anything I could take for you?'' Gabby asked then as they got ready to leave, saw that Kelly was getting tired.

''Just come clothes would be great.''

''On it, there should still be some in our apartment.'' Gabby smiled, felt like it was one of the least things they could for him.

Soon after they left, leaving Kelly alone. They drove home and Matt had honestly never been so happy to go home, even though it was only 2 days ago it seemed like an eternity and somehow, it felt like so much had changed.

''Home, sweet home.'' He said.

''You should go lay down and rest up.'' She said as he sat down on the couch, seemingly troubled by his ribs a bit.

''No, I feel fine and please just come here.'' He said as he grabbed her hand pulled her beside her.

He was smiling at her, just so happy they both got to go home after this whole hectic shift. She looked at him with a small smile, biting her lip then.

''Gosh, you are beautiful and i am so happy you are okay.'' He said then as he laid his hand against her cheek.

''I feel so bad you got hurt though, trying to save me-''

''Are you kidding me!? I am going to be fine and the only way i wouldn't be fine is if I would be without you. That was why I knew I have to save you and...I am glad I did.''

She nodded slowly and looked down.

''I felt so hopeless down on the ground, hearing through the radio how these men wanted to hurt you...and I just wanted to come and save you because I love you and I don't want you to to get hurt.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' He said then as he caressed her hand and she kissed him on his head then.

''You should rest now though.''

''Fine, nurse Gabby.'' He teased her and she got up, throwing the blanket over him and she was going some things around the house. They watched a movie together later, just happy to be together and she just wanted to tell him about how sorry she was for the whole situation but there was nothing she felt like she could say that would be right.

Later that night they were in bed and Matt wanted to cuddle her carefully. He just laid his hands on her when he suddenly felt her shivering.

Gabby wanted to enjoy his hands on her body, but suddenly she felt so scared of the hands on her. She knew it was just Matt but it reminded her so much of what had happened in the building during the hostage and it made her so scared out of nowhere. She felt how her body started to shake even more and her heart was racing as she turned around and looked at Matt.

''I am so sorry.'' She said, her voice shaking.

''Hey what is wrong...what did I do wrong?'' He asked worried.

''It, it is not you.'' She said as her voice was shaking so bad.

''Then what is it?'' He asked concerned. He looked at her terrified face and was so worried he had done something wrong as he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

''I -I just...I am not sure why I got so upset.'' She started to cry then.

''Was it the men that held you hostage? Did he hurt or touch you?''

She nodded a little bit and he shook his head, upset that somebody had hurt his girl as he caressed her over her head.

''I - I just as so scared, I was so scared they would hurt me or touch Herrmann. Then I was told to get up and they wanted to touch me and...and I just was so scared and then I got you and Kelly injured.'' She sobbed and he pulled her against her. It hurt him a lot but seeing her cry hurt him even more and he tried to console her.

''Shhh, you didn't get me and Kelly injured, it was an accident with the building.''

She was still sobbing and he kissed her on her head.

''Babe,...if there is anything you need to talk about you know I am always here, but I don't want you to feel guilty. Kelly is not mad, I am not mad, I am just happy we could save you and we are both going to be fine and I just need you to be fine.'' He said softly.

And honestly he hoped he would be right about that, that they really would be okay.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby went home but even though they both will recover...will it be easy? Cause maybe they are struggling with more guilt and memories than they thought before but maybe there is more problems coming up than they even think about right now?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, not a full on cliffhanger this time I guess! I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think before leaving, thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Thank you for coming back to this chapter, I hope you are still onboard with this story as I am not so sure anymore but please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought at the end of it.**

* * *

Gabby wished that the night had been longer and the alarm had not gone off yet because she was so tired, but with Matt beside her it seemed like sleeping was just a bit easier, like his arms around her protected him.

But it was time to pick Kelly up at the hospital and that was great. After all, it was great that he got to go home now.

''Ow!'' Matt said as he pressed his hand against his side, Gabby looking as she realized she had bumped against his ribs.

''Oh Matt, I am sorry!'' She said as she moved away, feeling guilty and she kissed him.

''It is fine.'' He smiled as he wiped some hair behind her ear, just happy to hold her in his arms again and feeling about what had happened last night, cause he knew she was struggling more than she was telling him now.

''Am I forgiven?'' She asked she helped him sitting up.

''Oh you already are.'' He smiled and sat up then, struggling a bit with getting up but sat back again, grumbling something under his breath as his ribs hurt so much and she sat behind him, caressing over his shoulders as she didn't want him to get up and hurt himself.

''Let's just stay in bed for today, hmm?'' She asked as she caressed over his chest.

''No, I want to be there when you pick up Kelly.'' Matt said then.

They got ready and walked to the car then, Gabby could see the pain in Matt's face when he sat down in the car. As much as she loved him, she sometimes wished he wouldn't be so stubborn cause she didn't want him to make it worse on himself.

''You should have stayed in bed, there is no way this is good for you.'' She said concerned as she started driving.

''It won't kill me.''

''I hope that.'' She said as they drove away.

They drove to the hospital and he held her hand as they walked inside. Hopefully he would finally have a good talk with her tonight, because he still was worried. Even though she had calmed down and they had fallen asleep and had a good night's rest, he was sure that it was bothering her more than she was telling her now.

Kelly was already waiting for them, ready to go home and he was glad when he saw Gabby and Matt walking his way. Even though he had moved out with them a couple of week ago, he would stay with them until he was fully recovered and back on his old powers, but he didn't mind.

''How are you feeling?'' Gabby asked as she handed him the leather coat they had taken as it had still been in their apartment.

''Good, just tired, but good.'' Kelly said as he walked along, picking up his discharge papers and they walked on to the car.

During the day, Matt still tried to talk to Gabby but she was avoiding him.

At the table, Gabby avoided looking at Matt because she knew he was going to bring up last night.

Later that night, Matt was trying to help out with the dishes as much as he could. Just being with Gabby made him happy and he wanted her to open up to him because it worried him that she was not talking. She was always open and cheerful and now something just seemed to be wrong.

''I didn't want to talk about it while Kelly was in the room.'' She admitted then, still cleaning up the kitchen. It was not so much because the sink was so dirty but mostly because she wouldn't have to look into his eyes. She felt his hand on her shoulders and felt how it stayed on her shoulder. She felt so bad about feeling bad about what had happened and even though she knew he would understand, she didn't want to talk about it.

''Gabs, I need you to talk to me.'' He said softly as he caressed over her head, wanting to cradle her against his chest, hoping that she would talk but instead she shook her head.

''I am fine.''

''You are not and I want to help you.'' He said then. She pulled away from his arms.

''Matt, I am fine, I told you!'' She said upset because he kept on asking her and she shoved him back, pushing him by his shoulder and immediately regretted that as he pushed his hand against his ribs.

''Sorry!'' She immediately said as she hadn't want to push him so hard he got hurt and he shook his head.

''It is fine, I just need you to be fine.''

''Nothing really happened.'' She said then. ''He started undressing me and touching me but i feel bad being so upset about that and bothered by that.''

''Gabby, it is not weird to feel this way. Please find a way to talk about it with somebody and look for help.''

She finally looked in his eyes and nodded.

''I promise I will be okay.''

''Going to keep you to that and if there is anything I can do, please tell me.''

She nodded and laid her head against him again, careful not to hurt him.

''Okay, let's go to bed. Big day tomorrow at the CFD.'' He said and she nodded.

They went to bed together, Matt holding Gaby and trying to get her to the night and hoping that she would get out of this before it would get any worse because he didn't want to see her in pain. He kept holding her close, wanted her to feel better and get through this and they had to together. All of them together, it just had to work out.

The next morning all of them were getting ready for the day. Gabby had to bring Matt and Kelly to the office of the CFD as some things had to be discussed and she hoped Matt would be out of the shower in time.

Gabby was changing the dressings over Kelly's wound and looked at the big wound that had almost cost him his life.

''I..when I was bleeding out I heard Shay, my mind was playing tricks on me but it sounded so close and I was she was here.'' Kelly said then.

''Me too. She would have nursed you back with ice cream and terrible movies.'' Gabby said a wry smile.

''Yeah, like I did with her.''

''Kelly, I am sorry you got dragged into this, I know Matt wasn't thinking straight and he came up with this plan but thank you for saving me.''

''It was not all his plan.'' Kelly said then. ''I regret nothing, I am happy we all came out alive.''

''Yeah.''

''Now I just hope our jobs will be okay.'' Kelly said then.

''What?'' Gabby asked worried and confused.

''You haven't heard, the CFD is making troubles about Matt and me ignoring orders...our jobs are on the line.'' Kelly said, ''That is why we have to go to the CFD today. Matt doesn't know?''

''I don't think so.'' Gabby said shocked.

''It is probably going to be fine...I mean it has to be, right?''

''Hopefully, yeah.'' Gabby said, her mind wandering off to what was going to happen this afternoon, while they thought that everything was finally going to be better, it seemed like it was getting worse and worse now.

* * *

 **NOTE: Things are still not looking up...**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, not a full on cliffhanger this time again I guess! I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think before leaving, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly and Matt walked into the CFD office. Both were nervous for what was gonna come. Kelly because he knew what was going to come and Matt because he didn't.

They were led into an office where one of the officials were waiting for them.

''Sit down please, how are you lieutenants doing?''

''Better every minute.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''Gonna be fine in no time.''

''The only thing that won't get any better of fine is that you ignored your chiefs orders. You were told to stay put until the CPD would arrive and help resolve the situation. Now I know that even if you two had stayed with the truck the building might still have collapsed, but then it would have been 2 firefighters trapped in the building instead of 4.''

''It was a dumb call, but we managed to get to them before anything worse happened.'' Kelly said then.

''But you were all trapped in the rubble.

''it is my fault, it was my plan.'' Matt said then, ''It was my idea and I asked Kelly to come along. I was really emotional because of my two firefighters held under gunshot. They were threatening to hurt the female firefighter, they were undressing her and there was no way I could wait for the CFD while they were doing that. Because I was so emotional that I forced Severide to come with me, and I know that was wrong.''

''Is that true?'' The man asked then as he looked at Severide.

''No-'' immediately Matt kicked Kelly under the table.

The man looked a bit surprised.

''Yeah, that is what happened.'' Kelly said then, admitting it.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes?''

''Then it looks like we have more talking to do with Lt. Casey. You can leave.''

Kelly left the room and Matt shifted a bit on the chair, worried for what was going to come up.

''I heard some rumors that you and Gabriela Dawson are engaged.''

''We are not anymore.'' Matt said. For each other they still were, but as Boden had told them, they had to keep pretending like their break up last year had been resolved, but the engagement was still broken.

''But you are still living together.''

''We are.'' Matt admitted then. He knew he could lie about it, but if they would find out it would only be worse.

''And do you feel like that influenced you when you ran into that building.''

''Possibly, but I would do the same for anybody trapped in a building.'' Matt said.

''But would you have disobeyed the orders of your chief it had not been Dawson in that building?''

''Í am not sure about that.'' He said softly then. He knew that he could have tried to lie his way out but he was worried that would bring him in even more trouble and another thing was that he didn't want Gabby's job to get in trouble.

''I know what I did was wrong, but who knows that would have happened if I hadn't. Miss Dawson could have been seriously hurt, the man already had his hands on her -''

''You are going to hear more when we discussed it'' He got told then and Matt got up, shaking their hands, trying not to be too angry as he walked out. Kelly was waiting for him on the hallway, looking a bit angry.

''Matt, you didn't have to do that.'' Kelly said then as he walked towards his friend.

''Kelly, what do you want? I told them it was my fault because it was and your job is safe.'' Matt said a bit angry. He moved past his friend as he walked outside of the CFD building.

Outside he sat down on a bench, pressing his hand against his throbbing ribs and if they hadn't been hurting so much right now, he felt like he would have kicked against something, so angry and worried.

''Man, you didn't have to do that.'' Kelly said again as he sat down beside his friend.

''What, so we could both lose our jobs?''

''Well, you could lose yours.''

''I wasn't thinking straight and now I have to deal with the repercussions of that!'' Matt said angry.

''Hey you two! Stop bickering right now!'' They heard a voice yell behind them and turning around, only to meet to meet Wallace Boden, looking more angry than they have ever seen him before.

''What happened?'' He asked as he sat down on the bench between the two lieutenants.

''Matt took the blame on himself-''

''Cause it is my fault and I don't want your job to be line too.'' Matt mumbled.

''Anyway, my job is safe now, but Casey is in big trouble.'' Kelly said.

''Alright, I am going to put in some nice words about you Casey, but if comes down to losing you both in my house, I am going to opt to get you transferred.'

''Understood chief.'' Matt mumbled as Boden got up.

''I am sure it is going to be fine.'' Kelly said then.

''Yeah, hopefully.'' Matt jut said as they waited for Gabby.

Gabby came to pick them up and Kelly went to rest up while Matt sat down in the living room, Gabby eager to talk to him.

Matt felt so relieved when he finally could sit down on the couch again and lay back, his ribs still throbbing. At this moment he was so worried about his job because he knew that he would lose it but after talking with Gabby, she was also really worried about Gabby. Honestly, she meant more to him at this time than the job and he knew something was bothering her.

She sat down beside him and he told her about the conversation at the CFD and she looked so concerned then.

''What if you lose your job?'' She said worried .

''It could still be okay.''

''Matt, you will love your job because of me.'' She said as a tear streamed down her cheek, worried he would really lose his job because of her.

''Gabs, I am sure it going to turn out okay after all...but you know, you are worth more than my job and I won't regret saving you.'' He said then.

''Matt, I can't have you lose your job because of me.'' She cried then but he sat down on the edge of the bed again, cupping her chin in her hands and kissing her again.

''Gabby, I have not lost my job yet and I am sure that it will get worked out. If I have to transfer to another house, so it be. But I won't regret walking in while that man had his hands on you.'' He said as he caressed over her jaw.

''All you ever wanted was to become a lieutenant and now you might lose that because of me.'' She was still sobbing.

''Gabby, all I want is you.'' He said then, pulling her against him again and caressing over her body.

''Matt, I don't want you to lose your job because of me!'' She sobbed.

''Boden went in there to talk about it too, I am sure he can figure it out with them. If I have to transfer to another house, than so it be, but as long as you are my girl I won't let anything happen to you.''

''But Matt, you might lose your job...and things did happen.'' She cried then and he kept caressing over her head.

''Gabby please talk to me, please.'' He said softly. ''I don't like seeing you sad.''

''Matt - I...I am not sure if you want to know.''

''Gabby I do, please tell me.'' He said then as he took her hand. ''Gabby, I love you and you know that and if you are hurt i want to help you.''

Finally she nodded then, trying to dry her tears while even more where coming.

''I should have told you immediately.''

''Hey, it is not gonna be easy, I figured that, so take your time, I just want you to feel better.''

Finally she nodded, still holding onto him and knew that she could trust him. A she was holding her close, trying to comfort her and she took a deep breath, finally trying to tell him what had been bothering her all this time.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, not a full on cliffhanger this time again I guess but you will still have to read on to find out what happens to Matts job and if Gabby finally fully talks to him! I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think before leaving, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

''He took me into the room before taking me back to Herrmann and I had to undress, he held a gun on me and told me that I had to do what he said, otherwise he was going to shoot me.'' Gabby said then, her voice shaking as she moved wiped under her eyes. She saw the corners of Matt's mouth shaking and the anger forming in his eyes. He was so angry that somebody had done this to his girl and she knew she had to tell him, but seeing him become this emotional was not very easy to see.

''Gabby, I am so sorry.'' Was all he managed to mumbled, afraid for what she was going to tell him now. He just hoped that he was wrong.

''I...he pushed me on the ground and I told him I didn't want to and he said he had a gun... He made me go all naked and threatened he was gonna...he was gonna go inside me.''

''Oh Gabby.'' He said, trying to dry her tears but knew nothing could make it better.

''He almost did it... and I hit him. I didn't care that he had a gun I was just scared...but it was enough for him to take his hands of me... and he hit me back and took me back to Herrmann then...''

''Oh god Gabby, I am so sorry...I - I am so sorry I wasn't there.'' He said as he pulled her in his arms. His hands caressed over her back as he kissed her neck, Gabby hiding her face against his neck, so happy it was finally out now.

''I feel like I am overreacting because nothing happe-'''

''Gabby, it is not nothing that happened. '' He said then, ''He made you feel unsafe, got her clothes out and touched you and I am glad you hit him...I hope you hurt him.'' He said, coming closer then and still holding her.

''Gabby I am so so sorry. I should have been there.'' He said again and he kept holding her and she was sobbing in his arms.

He still caressed over her body, still trying to console her.

''Gabby...I don't know what I can do to make you feel better...but I want to, but I think don't there is anything like that.''

They sat there for more than an hour, Matt just holding her.

She sat up then, moving away from his arms and sniffed.

''I-I think I am going to see my mom.'' She said then.

''Do you want me to come with you?''

''No, just my mom.''

''Okay.'' He said understanding, hugging and kissing her.

''If there is anything I can do you have to tell me.''

''Yes, I will.'' She said then and he kissed her on her forehead and looked as she left, his heart aching for her. He wished he had known bt all they had been worried about were his and Kelly's injuries and now it turned out that she was hurting just as much.

Not even caring if he should drive or not, he got in his car. Rushing down to the 21st district he barged inside, not even saying anything to Platt. Having been here enough he knew exactly where he had to be when he suddenly saw them being escorted by the police.

''They are bringing them to prison to wait there for the rest of their trial.'' Antonio suddenly said, walking up beside him.

Suddenly Matt dashed forward, trying to break through the line of policeman.

He saw him. He saw the man that had hurt Gabby so much and he just want to hurt him, hurt him as much as he had hurt Gabby.

Antonio suddenly grabbed him from behind, accidentally hitting him against the tender ribs and Matt almost cried out, finally stopping trying to reach the man that had hurt Gabby so much and collapsing to the floor. Antonio took him along to the office and pointed Matt to sit down in the desk chair.

''Oh, you hit me in the ribs.'' Matt panted, the pain almost unbearable.

''Sorry man, I was trying to stop you from doing something really stupid.'' Antonio said then and he walked to the small kitchen then and returned with an ice pack.

matt took it from him, angry with Antonio but knew he probably had been wise for stopping him in time.

Still he was so angry. He was almost there, he had almost been almost to hurt the guy that had hurt Gabby so much. He sat there for a minute, catching his breath and shaking his head then.

''What were you thinking?'' Antonio asked him then.

''I want him to be hurt, him to be hurt as much he did to the Gabby.'' Matt mumbled, realized that Antonio did not know.

''What did he do to my sister?''

''He tried to rape Gabby, I swear, if I get my hands on him-!'' Matt said angry and he threw the ice pack aside again, to angry to sit still and be calm. Somebody had hurt his girl and there was no way he could be less angry about that. he felt hurt for her because he could imagine how much she had to hurting right now.

''You are only going to make it worse!'' Antonio warned him. Finally Matt seemed to calm down a bit and Antonio handed him the ice pack again, Matt putting it down on his ribs.

''Look, I wish I could strangle him with my bare hands now that I heard that he did to my sister, but that is not going to make it better for any one and instead of being here, threatening a man you can't reach, you should be home supporting her instead of being here.''

Feeling like he suddenly got accused of being a bad boyfriend now and upset he got up. He cared so much about Gabby and he loved her so much and now Antonio dared to say he was a bad boyfriend for not being at home right now.

''Whatever Antonio. Cause taking relationship advice from a man that couldn't keep his wife is a good idea.'' Matt said upset as he got up, throwing the ice pack towards Antonio, angry with him.

He walked out quickly, not wanting to talk to Antonio anymore and made his way home.

Getting back in the car, he just wanted it all the stop. The worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it and that made him the most angry. There was nothing he could to make Gabby forget about what had happened. He could lose his job but now he was scared about losing her because even though at first she had said nothing, it was breaking her down now.

Slowly he started to drive home, expecting Antonio to have reached out to his sister already by the time he would be home. And then things would only get worse.

He looked as Gabby's car was already parked at home again and he walked inside,

She was sitting on the edge of the couch, not looking much better than earlier.

''I talked to the chaplain.'' She said then, ''I didn't want to tell my mom.''

''Did you talk to Antonio yet?'' He asked worried.

''He tried to call me but I don't want to talk about it with him now.''

He wrapped his arms around her again.

''You are going to get through this, we are , I promise.'' He said then and he hoped that what he said now was true.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I am really really really worried about what you think about the story and where it is going right now so please tell me what you thought of this chapter and hopefully till next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

''Hey Wallace, can I come in?''

Boden nodded and let the chaplain in. He had been in the living room, watching the news while also playing with Terrance and the boy looked at Orlovsky, waving then.

''Hey little man, how are you.''

Terrance just waved again as Wallace Boden came walking from the kitchen, carrying some coffee and they sat down in the living room, Terrance quietly playing on the floor as Donna was out running some errands and he would cause too much havoc when left alone.

''I spoke to Gabby Dawson this morning. She came to me to talk and as you can understand. I can't tell you exactly what she told me, but I think she is going to need some more time off, I think she and Matt need some time to heal.''

Boden tried to understand what the man was telling him.

''Gabby is scheduled for a shift in 2 days.''

''Something happened during the hostage situation and she needs some more time and I know Matt is trying to help her through, so please be easy on him. The last thing he needs now is losing his job.''

''That call is not for me to make, but I expect him to reprimanded. I can't have men running around, ignoring my orders.''

''I understand, but I think the last thing they need right now is worrying about the job. But that is just my two cents.''

''Thank you. I do appreciate you coming to me.'' Boden said then.

Gabby stirred in bed. Even though she had told Matt and he was understanding, she was far from feeling good. Sweating she tried to fight herself out of the nightmare. The hostage taker told her to undress and she did so, being pushed down on the ground and looked as the man wanted to hold her and she wanted to close her eyes and it seemed like she couldn't breathe. Out of nowhere, she felt hands on her arms.

Suddenly she seemed to snap out of the nightmare and angry she pulled one arm free, hitting the hostage taker away. She hit him right in the face and heard him stumbling off as she tried to get up, but as soon as she sat up, her eyes opened and she realized it had just been a nightmare. Only then she saw Matt running away to the bathroom.

''Matt?'' She asked worried then, walking after him and gasping when she saw him nose bleeding heavily and she tried to help him stop the bleed.

''Matt I am so so sorry!''

''It's okay.'' He said then, grabbing a towel, trying to stop the bleed.

''I am sorry, I had a nightmare-'' She said as she sat him down on the edge of the bath and sat down behind him, tilting his head forward. They say like that until the bleeding stopped.

''The nightmare, I am so sorry-''

''I know, I tried to wake you up.'' Matt said understanding, having one hand free as he had the other under his nose with the towel and she shook her head, feeling so stupid and guilty.

''It's fine, really.'' He said then as he removed the towel, sniffing a bit and kissing her on her cheek then, Gabby trying to smile just a little bit.

''Let me get that towel, I will throw it in the washer.'' She said then and took it from him, walking away. She just felt so guilty about hitting him in the face. He said he was fine and he had forgiven her and that it was fine, but she was scared now it would happen again.

''Hey, let's go back to bed, okay?'' She asked then as she walked into the bathroom, helping matt up again. She held him as they walked back to the bed, Matt still a bit dazed and his ribs throbbing but he wrapped his arms around her when they laid in bed, hoping it would keep the bad nightmares off.

''Matt I am so sorry...I really am.'' She whispered.

''It is fine...I just don't want you to have anymore nightmares...I think you should talk to a professional.'' He said softly.

''I am sorry I am such a wreck.''

''You are not and I am going to be here for you, I promise...As long as I have you, I don't really care.'' He said then and she smiled. He was so sweet and understanding and caring she was so glad she had him. She had no idea what she would do without him at this point.

Later that morning she woke up, glad not have had another nightmare and when she looked beside her, she saw a not that Matt was out to do some shopping and she got out of bed. In the bathroom she looked worried as she still found some blood in the sink from last night but she cleaned it up quickly, walking to the kitchen then.

She saw him arrived then, trying to carry all of the bags and worried she ran to him.

''Matt!'' She said as she ran after him. ''Matt don't be stubborn now.''

''What, I can still carry groceries.''

''Matt you are still on painkillers, you shouldn't even be driving'!'' She said upset and he just sighed.

''Well, it went fine, just trying to take some groceries to the apartment now.''

''You will hurt yourself with your ribs.''

''I am fine Gabby.''

''Well why don't you let me do it?''

''Cause I am trying to get as much off you as possible.''

''I am not a fragile girl!''

''I know, but I just want to help!'' He said angry.

''I - we are both stressed and things are not easy now...I think I am going to go to my mum, but i will be back later, maybe we both just a little...time.'' She said then and at first it made sense to him, but then he was worried about her going to her mom. Maybe it would be good but it almost felt like she was walking out again.

''Okay, but you are going to be back tonight, right?'' He asked concerned.

''Yes.'' She promised then and when he wanted to kiss her, she already walked out and worried he walked to the kitchen, looked as she left, feeling worried that she was starting to push him away now.

Matt walked through the living room when he walked past the small balcony, saw Kelly sitting there and he walked onto the balcony then.

''Hey, how are you feeling?''

''Better every day.'' Kelly smiled, ''probably will go home tomorrow.''

''Well, you know you are welcome to stay as long as you want.'' Matt said as he didn't mind having his friend here.

''Yeah, but I think you and Gabby need more time with each other.''

''She just went to see her mom. We were bickering.'' Matt said, looking a bit guilty. He knew it was because they both hurt and upset and trying to deal with everything that going on now, but he knew he had to start making up soon.

''It's gonna be fine.''

''I don't know. I really don't know what to do anymore.'' Matt admitted then.

''It is going to be fine, I am sure.''

''I hope so.'' Matt just said, hoping that his friend was right. Because with all that was happening here, he just had no idea anymore.

''But you and Gabby have to make up. You need each other more than ever now.''

Matt nodded then, knew that he and Gabby had to be okay again and that they needed to get through this together.

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I am really really really wondering what you thought about this chapter and where the story is going so please do let me know what you think before going and till next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Matt was sitting on the couch. Kelly had already left to home and he was waiting for Gabby to come back home when the doorbell rang and he wondered who it could be, as Gabby wouldn't ring.

But when he opened the door he found Wallace Boden by the door.

''Hey, chief come in.'' Matt invited him in and they walked to the living room. Matt was still struggling a bit with his ribs, but tried not do show it.

''How are you?''

''It is fine, will be back on my feet in no time.'' Matt said , worried that if he was going to be honest about the pain in his ribs he would be in even more trouble with his job.

He brought Boden something to drink and he said down then with him.

''I had to come to the CFD again. They wanted you to move house, but I put in more nice words for you. Looks like you get to stay. Final word is coming out tomorrow, so you will hear then.''

Matt nodded, at least he wasn't moved yet.

''Thank you so much for putting in some good words for me, I am sure that helped out a lot...and I really am sorry.''

''I know you are, that is why I put in some good words, otherwise I wouldn't, but you are a good lieutenant and I don't want to lose you out of house 51.''

Matt nodded grateful, happy with what Boden had told him.

''Where is Gabby?''

''Gabby is at her mom, but she should be home any minute.'' Matt was worried that his voice would show the doubt that he had. Gabby had promised to come home tonight and she was sure that she would. But he did not want Boden to sense something was wrong because it was Gabby's own choice when she would tell him, but he was worried Boden would sense something is up.

''I heard from the chaplain that Gabby might need some more shifts off, and I don't know why, but I feel like something is wrong and I know to know what is, so I can help you.'' Boden said then.

''I think she wanted to come by tomorrow.'' Matt said then, as she had said something like that.

''She knows my door is always open.''

Matt nodded, glad Boden had come by. After the chief had left, he was glad when Gabby finally came home. She had said he would come home, but since she had left out of nowhere, he had been worried.

''Hey glad you are home.'' He smiled and she came walking his way, hugging him and laying her head against his chest.

''I had a great talk with my mom...I am going to tell Boden what happened tomorrow''

''That is good. Do you want me to be there?''

''Maybe not in the office, but close to me, yes...'' She said then, still holding him. She knew that even though they were both stressed and it was hard to get through this, even together, but she was so glad he was with her every step of the way.

The next morning at house 51, people were waiting for Gabby to arrive, but they were nowhere to be seen.

''Casey, Severide and Dawson have the shift off, so some replacements of house 27 came in, make sure they feel at home.'' Boden said.

Some of them looked wondering and confused, but Herrmann had a feeling what was going on now and worried he tried to call her, but she did not take her phone.

Gabby parked the car by the firehouse. She was going to talk to Boden and

''I will wait here for you.'' he said then, caressing her hand.

''Okay, I ... I am really nervous.''

''I know, but it is going to be okay. Boden needs to know, but he will understand.''

She nodded then, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before walking out of the car and trying to walk into the firehouse unseen.

Nervous she walked to the office and Boden nodded as she walked in.

''Sit down please.'' Boden said and Gabby did so.

''Thank you for having me over, I know it must be weird I can't come to shift -''

''It is okay Gabby, I am happy you come here to tell me now.'' Boden said understanding. Even though he didn't know what was up, he could take a guess but he just hoped it was not true.

Matt was outside in the car. He thought for a second about walking inside and chatting with the others but he also wanted to be here if Gabby came back here and he was not sure if she wanted to face the other's in the common room, he kept waiting there for her.

With his phone in his hand he was doubting again if he should cal Antonio. After their small fight at the police station, they had not spoken anymore but he was thinking about calling him now to make up. The last thing Gabby needed now was her fiancé and her brother fighting.

Finally he did so and he was glad that Antonio took the phone and he realized he should have done this earlier.

''I am sorry for what I said at the police station, You were right for stopping me.''

''All good man, we were both having lots of emotions. We are good.'' Antonio said and Matt was glad about that. At least he and Antonio had made up now.

''Matt? You still there?''

''Yes, sorry.''

''I was thinking. My parents still have that cabin by the lake. Maybe you should head there with Gabby for just a few days. You could both get some peace to heal and talk.'

'''That is a good idea, I will bring it up with her. Thanks Antonio.''

''No problem, take good care of my sister.''

''I will, I promise.''

''I know you do.'' Antonio said then and finally they hung up. Matt laid back in the seat, looking at the firehouse, hoping that Gabby would be okay.

Gabby left the firehouse form a side door, not wanting to face anybody right now but she was relieved when she made it to the truck, Matt in the passenger seat and he laid his hand on her shoulder for a second.

''I told him.''

''That is good.'' He said softly, trying to read her face.

''I know. I got more shifts off, professional help. I am just worried it is going to take so long. I thought I was fine right after, all I was worried about was you and now it is all coming back to me and hitting me in the face, making me so terrible.''

''I know, but I don't care how long it is going to take, it is not nothing that happened and you should take as much time as you need.'' He said then and finally she nodded. They drove home and he kissed her on her forehead then.

''It is good you told Boden, I am sure that it was really not easy, but I think you did well.''

''I know. I am off for the next three weeks...and I am expected to go talk with a professional tomorrow and then we will see where it goes from there.''

''It will be fine.'' He said then, holding her hand for a second and she nodded then, so glad she had him.

That night they laid in bed, hoping to get some sleep after all that had happened.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to make her feel safe in his arms.

''I don't dare to go to sleep...what if I hurt you again in a nightmare?''

''Don't worry about that, hitting me in the face might make things more fair for the rest of the men.''

She let go of a small smirk and he was glad to see her smile again.

''Really, I just want you to get rid of these nightmares and when you have one, I will wake you up, even if that will cause you to hit me in the face.'' He said softly.

''I still..I wish it was different. After the whole hostage thing, all I was worried about was you and everything seemed to be fine-''

''Gabby, don't feel bad about it.'' He said then, ''I am going to be fine and all I want is for you to be fine too.''

''Yeah, I know.'' She said softly.

He kept holding her close as she was starting to doze off, hoping that she finally was getting some of the sleep she needed tonight.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I am really wondering what you think about the story cause I am not sure if you like where it is going. Hopefully till next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly walked to the cemetery where he hadn't been in a while.

Even though he still missed Shay so much, he didn't come here very often. He didn't like going to the cemetery. He loved to remember her where they had spend good times together, instead of on the cemetery.

But after what had happened when he laid in the rubble, bleeding out and hearing her so close to him. It felt like he did have to go here.

He stopped for a minute as he was almost there. Even though he was on the road to recovery and he was getting better and better, he was still tired to fast. He just hoped he would be back at work within two weeks. But also that he would be back at work with Matt in two weeks. Even though it had been stupid what Matt had done, he didn't want his best friend to lose his job. Not after the whole situation they had been in.

He walked on Shay's grave then, kneeling down as he cleaned some leaves away and laying the flowers down.

''Hey Leslie, sorry I haven't been here in a while.'' He said, talking out loud, not minding the other people close to him.

''Don't like coming to you here...but I think about you all the time. Every time I have Greek yoghurt, I can already hear you yell to stay away from yours.'' He chuckled, sitting down on then on the ground, not really minding the dirt.

''Gosh, I miss you.'' He finally mumbled then, his bottom lip shaking a bit, not wanting to cry.

''I miss you so much Shay...I knew you were there when I almost passed away...and I wish I could see you again already.'' Kelly said softly then. He rubbed his hand around the back of his neck, not really sure what to say. He didn't want to die, not at all. But he did wish he could see her again and talk to her, even if it was only for a minute, just to tell her how much he cared about her. moving his hand forward it moved past the rough scar of the deep cut that had almost cost him his life.

''Gosh, you would tell me to man up and be happy I made it, but when I heard you, I missed you so much...and I still do.'' Kelly said then, sitting longer by his friend. Missing her so much.

Matt and Gabby were at the cabin that was owned by her parents. This morning she had gone to talk with a professional at the CFD office and to a therapist right after. it had been really hard but she did hope that it would make her feel better soon. Even though it had just been one session, it had been feeling good to talk about it. In two days she would have another session, but for the upcoming days they were here in this peaceful area.

As they were in a nice forest area they started to walk. He grabbed her hand and for a second, she was a bit startled by it and pulled her hand away. It almost hit him against the ribs and she looked so sorry.

''Are you okay?''

''I am fine, don't worry.'' He said then as they walked on. He was holding her hand and she looked over the lake.

''So, what are you thinking about?'' Matt asked concerned then as he laid his arm around her.

''Not much, just about therapy this morning. It was good talking about it but it was hard to think about it as well.''

''I know it was not easy, but I am really proud that you are going to work on it now and you will get through this, I just know. We will get through this.'' He said then and she stood against him as they looked over the lake. This few quiet days at the lake and the cabin was probably just what they nodded.

They slowly walked back to the cabin and Matt lit a fire on the porch in the fire pit and they sat down by it. He laid his arm around her and she sat down against him. Suddenly his phone rang and he reached to grab it from the table.

''Sorry, CFD, I should probably take this.'' He said, kissing her on her forehead and walking inside then.

Nervous Gabby started into the flames. Because it was the CFD she knew it could mean he could hear he could continue working, but if it was not good news, he would lose his job.

A few minutes later the door opened up again.

''I swear I have some good people looking out for me.'' Matt sighed relieved and Gabby looked surprised.

''Who?''

''Boden, Orlovsky...apparently they pulled some strings and put in lots of good words for me. They said that they will keep a close eye on us and one mistake can have us moved. But for now it is great news.'' He smiled as he sat down beside her.

''That is good news.'' She smiled as he caressed her hand and they sat down together again, staring in the flames. Gabby tried to enjoy the moment but she also couldn't help but think about the conversation with the therapist this morning.

They laid down in bed and Matt was kissing her.

''I love you so much Gabby.'' He said then, kissing her again, trying to make her feel better. His hand slid under her shirt but then he pulled it back immediately, looking at her. He knew he was wrong for just doing that after what had happened to her.

''I am s-''

''It is okay.''

''Do you want to?'' He asked and hoped she would be honest with him.

''I feel a bit nervous.'' She admitted then and she felt so guilty. Because it was not his fault. But he nodded understanding.

''Í am going to be careful...and sweet...and if you don't want me to, please be honest.'' Matt said then and she nodded. Finally she allowed him to hold her, touch her and he kissed her on her forehead. His hand moved down to her shirt and he helped her take her shirt off. She still seemed a tiny bit uneasy, but knew she had to trust Matt. He was being sweet and gentle and he could trust her. The only thing she wanted was to trust him and let his touch be trusted on her again.

She knew that he would never hurt her and he was trying to love her, but it was still hard because it felt like it was wrong. He seemed to see that from her face as well, stopping for a second.

''Gabby, please be honest with me if you don't want to do this.''

''But I want to.'' She said softly. She meant it, even though it was hard to say. She wanted to make love with her and she wanted to love him, but even though she knew it was Matt, it was still hard because it reminded her of when the hostage taker was touching her and for a second it felt like his hands were burning on her skin.

But then she looked up and she saw his face and now she was so sure that it was going to be okay. He looked at her so loving and caring and she knew it was okay.

Slowly they touched each other, exploring each other's body like it was the first time. Matt kept looking at Gabby, making sure that nothing that he did was wrong. But she looked at him with a trusting smile. He wasn't going to hurt her and she had to trust him.

Later they laid in the sheets and she crawled in his arms. This had been so good.

It wasn't going to fix all their problems. That she felt so trusted with Matt again was good and it was a step in the right direction and she was sure that what he had said today at the lake was true. They were going to get through this. Together.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I am really wondering what you think about the story cause I am not sure if you like where it is going and now things slowly start to look up again! Please do let me know what you think! Hopefully till next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gabby woke up as Matt got up from the bed. Even though they had slept fine tonight, the bed wasn't so great and as he got up it made a lot of noise. She was waking up as he walked to the bathroom and smiled a she came walking back.

''Oh, your side looks terrible.'' She said then as his ribs and side were still so bruised.

''Oh don't say that, I am beautiful in the morning.'' He smirked as he laid down again.

'Hope the ribs are now sore.'' She said concerned. Especially after what they had done last night.

''hmm, I feel fine.'' He assured her.

''I know, but it looks so bad.''

''Bruising should go down soon.'' He said then and she nodded.

''I know, I am the one with medical training here.'' She teased him.

''Oh sorry, madame smartpants.'' He teased her back. He still had his arm around her, so happy about last night. They were silent for a minute and she laid against Matt, carefully. She listened to his heartbeat, loving him so much and she was so happy about last night.

He had been so sweet and gentle with her and even though it had been hard in the beginning because she had still thought about what had happened before, but Matt had made it a lot better and she felt like it would only go uphill from here.

''What are you thinking about?'' He said as he caressed over her head and through her hair. She loved when he did that, especially when he ran his fingers through her hair.

''About last night, about how good it was and about how happy I am that I trusted you and how much I love you.'' She said then and he moved to his side, kissing her on her forehead and smiled.

''You don't know how happy that makes me.'' He said then, ''You saying that, might have just made me the happiest man, cause all I wanted was you to feel good.''

She smiled back at him. He was so kind to her and she was sure that she had not able to do this without him. He would be here every step of the way with her even if it was going to be hard. he was sure it wasn't going to be easy but all he wanted was for her to feel better. It had been hard to get out of that building, both of them, alive, but now they were out there and they had to heal from what happened. But since they loved each other, they knew they would get through this.

They wanted to get out of bed, Matt putting his hand against his ribs.

''Oh no, you lay down. I am going to make breakfast in bed.'' She promised him then.

''no, it is fine.''

''Lay down.'' She said strict and finally he did so.

Kelly was trying to run in a steady pace. It was more important than running fast right now, as he just had to get back on his old powers. But was going better and that was enough for now.

Running slowly he suddenly realized that building where the hostage situation and the collapse had happened was only a few blocks from here and he turned that way then, running towards it.

As he entered the street he saw that most of it was already cleared away and that most of the building was gone. Only one part still had to be demolished and taken away and he was surprised they had done that so fast. But maybe it was also good because they had to move on from it as well.

He stood there for a minute. This was where it had happened. This is where he had almost lost his life and where he had heard Shay so close to him again. It was the worst thing that had happened to him, but he also felt fond about hearing Shay again. It made him miss her again, but it also brought up all the fond memories that he had with her.

Slowly he started running again and ran back to his apartment then. As he was still not feeling back to his powers, he was far from being cleared to work, but he was excited to go back.

Later that night, Gabby and Matt were cuddling up in front of the fire place in the cabin. He had lit it as she had been cold and she was just smiling, it was just great to spend time away with each other from the chaos that they were usually in. It put her mind at ease and she knew that Matt was resting more now as well and she hoped that that would help him with recovering as well.

''Back to Chicago tomorrow.'' he said as he brought drinks and put them on the salon table in front of them, sitting down beside her.

''I know, nervous to go to therapy today...but I think I will also go to the firehouse as the others are on shift... and tell them what happened. I just feel like I should tell them so they know what is going on and why I am not there...and I know that they will also will support me...but will you come with me?''

''Of course I will be there with you.'' He promised and smiled at her. She looked a bit worried.

''Come here.'' He said and he wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head against him and they sat together.

''You are really too sweet for me.'' She said.

''how am I too sweet for you? I love you.'' He said as he caressed her over her upper arm.

''I know but you care so much for me...and -''

''Yeah, because all I want is for you to get better. That is all I want. if you are not happy, I am not happy. You mean the world to me.'' He said then and she gave him a small smile, just happy. She had no idea what she would do without him.

''You even went into a collapsing building to come save me.''

''Ofcourse, I love you.'' He said then and kissed her, They laid there together, cuddling.

After a wihle the fire burned out and he got up then, grabbing one of the fleece blanket and throwing it over them as he sat down again.

''I know that our night yesterday is not going to fix all out troubles, but it was a big leap in the right direction.''

''I am so happy to hear that.''

''I really believe that you are right when you said that everything is going to be okay.''

''I am always right, you know that.'' He said as he rolled his eyes and she smirked for second.

''I am so happy that I get to keep my job, but i also know that I should be really grateful for that. Even if I could do it over again, I wouldn't have done it any different.'' He said.

''That is sweet.'' She smiled then and he moved a bit, wiping the hair out of her face and smiled back.

''We could sleep here tonight...it is very cozy here.'' He said then as he enjoyed laying with her like this.

''No, you have to get to bed, lay down properly and rest those ribs cause we both need to recover.'' She said strict as she pulled him up.

Together they walked to bad, knew they had more to face again tomorrow in Chicago, but together they would get through this.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I am really wondering what you think about the story cause I am not sure if you like where it is going and this was a more calmer chapter with talking but next chapter there is a bit more action again! Please do let me know what you think! Hopefully till next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

''I uh- Matt and me got intimate. It felt bad at first, but it was starting feel better now. He was so careful, just wanting me to feel good...and it did.'' Gabby said slowly, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed as she was talking about her intimate love life with Matt, but she also knew that this had been a great thing for her and that she had to tell the therapist.

''That is good. You need to get comfortable with Matt again.''

''I know and I trust him...I am really trying. It's just a bit hard.''

''Which is understandable.'' The therapist said then.

''I am just worried it is going to take too long.''

''Maybe you should bring that up with him. From what I've heard, I don't think he is bothered by it.''

Matt was hurrying around the kitchen. He had made the dish that Gabby loved so much, wanting to make it for her. He was sure that it was not as good as when she made it, but he hoped that she still liked it.

''Smells good, never knew you could cook.''

''I couldn't, until Gabby showed me some stuff.'' Matt admitted as he got the casserole from the over. He put it on the cupboard, hoping it would stay warm until Gabby would be here and grabbed another beer for him and Kelly and they leaned back against the counter.

''So are you ready to go back to work?'' Matt asked worried, not sure if his friend was ready yet.

''Yeah, I made it through the physical.''

''I am glad for you, but I am worried you are rushing too much. You are still looking pale and weak.''

''I feel fine man, I do.''

''You don't blame me for what happened anymore, right?'' Matt wondered concerned as he still knew it was his fault and even though Kelly had forgiven him before, he was still a bit worried.

''It is really okay, I swear.'' Kelly promised and Matt heard the door then, walking that was quickly to check if she was alright, not sure if she was.

''Dinner is ready.'' Matt said then as he kissed her.

''Yeah.'' She smiled.

''I made your fave.'' He tried to cheer her up.

''Oh, that is great.'' She said as she hung up her coat and laid his hand on her shoulder.

''You seem a bit absent.''

''Yeah, it was a bit of a tough session.'' She admitted. He hugged her, laying his chin on her head for a second.

''If you want to talk about it later -''

''Yeah, maybe.'' She said as she walked past him and a bit concerned he walked after her to the dinner table.

Worried he walked after her, feeling like they were back at square one now that she was excluding him again.

After dinner they were standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

''Please talk to me, I am worried.'' Matt said then.

''I am sorry about earlier. it was just a bit of a hard session. But I think it did help...and I am starting to feel better. Really.'' She assured him and he smiled.

''I am glad to hear that.'' He said then. They finished up cleaning the kitchen and she smiled.

''I am craving for some ice cream, maybe we can get some at the Italian restaurant close to here?'' She proposed as she grabbed his arm.

''Yes.'' He nodded then, ''That's a great idea.''

As they walked to the ice cream parlor, they held hands.

''Matt the session today...I talked about us getting intimate again and it was awkward...and I said I was worried I am taking too long for you-''

''Gabby stop, you are not. I am just happy you are starting to feel okay with getting intimate again, so take your time please.''

She walked close to him as they ordered their ice cream and started walking then. Gabby had taken a small one but when she was done she resorted to Matt's huge ice cream, as she always shared with him when she wanted to.

She laughed as there was some on his nose but then also thought it was great they were going out like this again. They kept on walking through the park, finishing their ice cream.

She that no matter what was going to happen and how long it was going to take him, it would be okay. Matt would wait for her until, she felt secure and good again.

* * *

 **One week later**

* * *

''Matt are you sure you should be running already?''

''It is getting better, really.'' He assured her and she knew that at least he was almost back on his feet completely and ready to go to work. She was going back to work as well and even though she was still going to counseling, she was starting to feel ready to go back to work.

It was like not being at work now made her even more nervous instead of helping her. It was because she was worried the longer she was putting it off, the more nervous and scared she would be.

Maybe it would help her to have a good shift again.

They left their home then and started running. For once Gabby was glad that he was still a bit sore, because she could actually keep up with him now.

His legs were so much longer than hers it was hard sometimes. But now he was still getting into shape and even though he was almost there, he just seemed a tiny bit slower which made it easier for her to keep up with him.

After the run they walked into the coffee bar close to them and ordered some take away coffees and Matt was looking at the cheesecake and she slapped him on the shoulder, smirking.

''You are getting it, right?''

''I earned it. I deserve it and I am going to get it.'' He said then and a little later they walked back to their home. At home they sat down with their coffees and as Matt started to eat the cake he had taken, she asked for a bite, taking the box and the fork for him and starting to eat.

''I knew it.'' He said then, raising his hands, ''You always do this, you order nothing yourself and then you finish my food.''

''Well, I guess I am lucky you love me.'' She smirked but also put the fork in his mouth again with some cake.

''4 days from now we are both going to be back at work.'' She said and even though she was still a bit nervous, she knew that it would be better to face those fears than ignore them for too long.

''I am just happy I still get to be your lieutenant. '' He said as he had almost lost his job. Suddenly his phone buzzed on the table and he grabbed it, frowning then.

''I got a text from Boden...Kelly did not show up for shift.'' Matt said concerned as he started texting back.

''You want to go check on him?''

''Definitely.'' Matt said then, jumping up as they made their way to the car. Rushing to the apartment where Kelly was living now, Matt got out as Gabby parked the car.

''Kelly?'' He asked as he was at the door, knocking and hoping that his friend would open the door. But it was silent on the other end of the door, Matt knocking again, worried and not sure if he should kick down the door then.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I am really worried about this chapter and really not sure what you will think of it. Did a quick time jump cause I feel like it was taking a bit longer but i hope you don't mind. Thanks again and please let me know what you think. This story is going to be over in a couple of chapters but if you are looking for something else to read I have recently started a story called Threats and Bullets and I recommend that to you if you liked this one! Thank you so much!**


End file.
